


Wither Away

by EdensWishingWell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst Edition, Dream is mentioned by name but not present, Gen, Other, be careful at the end techno threatens to kill dream, but also some fluff at the end, if you know what the title references you know, it doesnt actually match up with the story all that well but who cares, my take on tommy running away, no beta we die like quackity, the "other" relationship tag is them being brothers btw if it wasnt clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWishingWell/pseuds/EdensWishingWell
Summary: Tommy has lost everything all over again, and his best bet is to run away. So what other place could he go than his older brother's house who happens to be a war criminal in the middle of the tundra?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Wither Away

He was so, _so_ cold. The snow sunk under his feet, one bare and the shoe on the other ragged. The edges of his pants were snow-clad and soaked, and his torn shirt did nothing to keep the cold out. He was a shivering mess, clinging to himself in the hope he'd somehow warm up. Dying of hypothermia wasn't an option, not now, not after he'd finally gotten away.

Away.

Logstedshire wasn't his _real_ home, but God, if it didn't hurt to see it explode. His mind was still trying to wrap around why Dream had done that- he knew, he _did_ know, but it made no sense to him. So what if he had a few hidden chests? Was that worthy of him losing everything again? He sucked in his cheek and bit until he could taste blood.

Dream wasn't his friend, ever. How he somehow thought he had been was beyond him. He was only there to watch him, _control him_. Rage boiled in his blood, and for a moment, he could only see red. He blinked and sucked in a breath, looking around.

One of the villages was in front of him, and he squeezed his arms closer to his frame. He wasn't going to take any more risks than he had to, and his idea was already full of them. He looped around the village and avoided any of the locals' eyes. He didn't want to think about his plan too much, but the closer he got, the more persistent the voice in his head became.

_You won't even make it through the door._

_He'll throw you away like everybody else._

_He'll kill you where you stand._

_He doesn't care about you._

Tears stung his eyes, and he blinked a few times and wiped his face to get rid of them. He couldn't be weak, not in front of Techno. Not that in his current state, he looked anything _but_ that _,_ of course. He sniffled and wiped his face again with a sigh.

He had to be close now. Wasn't it just past this hill? He hoped so. He clambered up, almost falling down on several occasions (why was it so steep for such a small hill?), and there it was, his older brother's house, in the middle of the tundra. It didn't _look_ like he was home, but he couldn't be sure. He swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat and climbed down the hill, taking cautious steps to the front door.

He passed the one on the floor level- that was storage if he could remember correctly. Best not enter through there. He quickly ran up the stairs and contemplated knocking on the door, but it was abruptly thrown open with a loud bang, making him flinch and stumble until he felt the fence against his back.

Black eyes with small rings of white stared at him, disbelief lingering deep inside. He curled in on himself again, averting his eyes from his brother. Techno took a step forward, heels clicking on the wood, and Tommy flinched away again. 

Techno pulled his hand away from Tommy and turned around, hurriedly searching his room for his cloak. Tommy stared inside the room until he was staring at nothing, barely able to see or comprehend that Techno was beside him and had thrown a dark blue cloak around his shoulders. He only registered it when he was suddenly sat up and rushed inside the small room.

"Wh- what?" Tommy whispered, looking up at his brother. Techno's mouth was open slightly, fangs peeking up from his lip as his eyes scanned Tommy over and over again.

"Tommy-" Techno paused, holding a breath. "what did they do to you? What did _he do to you?"_

Tommy was taken aback. He sounded genuinely concerned and almost like he was going to cry. The tears stinging his eyes went unnoticed as they finally fell, and he latched himself onto his brother and started sobbing. Techno clung to him, bringing them to the ground as they hugged. There was something dangerous in his eyes as he looked towards L'Manburg's direction, and a sneer found a way onto his face as he looked Tommy in the eye, who had a horrifying amount of fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. _Nobody_ hurts my family. Nobody's gonna hurt you again." His voice was dark as he spoke, holding much more power than any phrase he had spoken or speech he had given, and Tommy couldn't help but crumble apart under his brother's gaze again. He sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to his dress shirt for dear life, and Techno rubbed circles into his back and held him close until he calmed down.

When Tommy finally pulled away and rubbed his nose on his undershirt, Techno gave him a little shake and smirked.

"Welcome home, Theseus."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and hopefully somewhat sweet. these two make me soft, and while i love what we got canonically i still crave bittersweetness.


End file.
